


Before We Die

by erefucker69



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, keith shadis - Fandom, theo magath - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erefucker69/pseuds/erefucker69
Summary: Theo Magath and Keith Shadis are stuck in a boat... Their plan is to die...but... What will they do before?
Relationships: Theo Magath/Keith Shadis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Before We Die

**We Die Together**

_All those years, I trained many warrior candidates so focused on training them that I never got the chance to love anyone...I am going to die a VIRGIN._

Magath looked at the gun powder in the boat, _this is my end_ , Magath thought. As he was going to shoot the gun powder, sudden memories hit him;

He remembered Gabi, Falco, Reiner, Zeke, Pieck, Colt. He remembered them all and how they would of had a better life had they not been brainwashed by Marley. 

A tear came down his face. He sniffed and pointed the gun at the gun powder. _This is the end._

As he was about to pull the trigger someone opened the door. It was a handsome bald man. He was tall and smelled like sweat. This made Magath get nervous. 

"I-I-I what are you doing here" Magath asked while pointing the gun at him

"Well, I was looking for a way to die... So I want to die while saving my students.' answered the tall handsome man.

Magath lowered the rifle and his cheeks turned pink.

"Huh?' The handsome stranger got closer to Magath. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is T-theo Magath." Magath's face turned bright red. The bald stranger smirked at him.

"My name is Keith. Keith Shadis."

_Keith Shadis... You are the most attractive specimen I've ever encountered... I wish I could stroke your sensual bald head..._

"HEY!" Keith shouted

"Huh? Sorry I was... I was thinking"

"About what Theo..?" He smiled at Magath causing him to begin to blush.

" I have a confession Keith... I.. I am a virgin... I've never.... I just find you very attractive... I.... I want to rub your bald head before I die."

Keith blushed and got closed to Magath. They were face to face. Magath could feel Keith's breath. His only thought was; _I want you._

"So.. rub it" Keith smirked.

Magath did not hesitate. They were going to die anyways. Magath gently rubbed Keith's bald scalp. It was glorious. He had never had an orgasm but he bet it would feel like this. Keith never broke eye contact while Magath was rubbing his head. Keith began to moan, "Faster" Keith moaned. Magath began rubbing that scalp like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Suddenly, Keith got on top of Magath and kissed him.

_This is my first kiss...It's glorious...Keith.....I love you...s....so.... much_

Magath let out a moan.

"You like that?" Keith muttered. 

"Y-yes" Magath could barely speak.

Magath began to pull down Keith's pants. He felt _it._ It was big. It was the first time he'd touched one of those but he knew... It was big... Keith had a monster cock. After Magath had pulled down Keith's pants he ripped Keith's underwear, revealing the huge cock he was hiding. 

"It's so b-" Keith put his dick in Magath's mouth before he could finish the sentence. It was huge. Magath could feel Keith's cock up to his throat. He sucked it, he sucked it hard. Magath never lost eye contact, Keith looked at Magath and thought, _I want to fuck him so bad._ Magath sucked and sucked and sudddenly his mouth was full of cum. He looked at Keith and swallowed it. Magath pulled down his pants and turned Keith over. _It's your time you eldian devil._ They began to fuck. Keith moans could be heard from outside the Yeagerists boat. They just couldn't stop. The sensation was the best Magath and Keith had ever felt. Suddenly Magath felt it. His cum rushed to enter Keith's asshole. He came for the first time. Before Magath even had the time to proccess the fact he came inside of Keith, Keith already had him in a doggy-style position. 

"It's time to stretch that ass, Theo" said Keith as he licked Magath's bumhole. 

"I-I'm scared...Your cock is hug- AAHHHHH" Magath moaned like he had never before.

 _His asshole would never recover. It was glorious. In and out, in and out, in and out. It hurt, but it was the greatest feeling ever. He felt his walls get rumbled... Heh.. Rumbled._

Thirty minutes passed and finally Keith cummed. Then they turned to stare at eachother.

"So this is it?" Keith looked away. Magath could sense the sadness.

"I wish I had met you sooner Keith... I feel like we're-"

"Soulmates" Both said at the same time.

 _Soulmates.._ Magath's eyes teared up. He needed to cry but he couldn't, not in front of Keith. Magath felt a hand carress his cheek and brush away the tears. 

"At least we'll die together..." Keith kissed him and a tear streamed down his face.

They looked at eachother as they both aimed their guns at the gun powder.

"I love you"

"I love you more Keith Shadis'

Then they shot the gun powder and blew up. Their deaths were quick. Their deaths were sad. But at the end, they died the best way they could... _Together._


End file.
